


Bromo

by YurioTheOreo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurioTheOreo/pseuds/YurioTheOreo
Summary: When Bros don't wanna say no homo anymore.





	Bromo

I stared into his eyes as he stared back. Our breaths mingled, showing how homosexual we were.

"Bro, I love you," said Brian with his voice that sounded like a dying sloth.

"Bro but isn't that gay?" I asked, not wanting to be that as I am as white as fuck and white boys don't gay. 

"Bro, not if we say no homo," he replied, reassuring my worries with a soothing tone. 

However, I can't help to think about what happened if we never said no homo. We could be homo and not hide from our growing fan bases that each contained 10 million kids. 

"But Bro I don't want to say no homo," I concluded. 

"Then say all the bromo."

With that, our lips met. His were soft, with the fresh taste of herpes. 

And so, we said all the bromo everyday bro.


End file.
